Cycloheptatriene is widely used as a ligand in organometallic chemistry and as a building block in organic syntheses. Known methods for producing cycloheptatriene, in particular methods using 7,7-dichloronorcarane as raw material, require high temperatures, usually in excess of 400 deg. C., and, thus, much energy for obtaining and maintaining the high temperatures and expensive equipment for surviving the high temperatures with repeated use.
Therefore, a need exists for improved methods for producing cycloheptatriene.